


Get in this damn bed

by Paradigmenwechsel



Series: It's not what it seems [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: It is difficult to find sleep on the road, and it gets worse with a Brother trying to figure Things out right now...
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: It's not what it seems [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623124
Kudos: 15





	Get in this damn bed

**Author's Note:**

> It is... Some short weak Thing but i desperately needed to put something out and everything else would have needed strenght and creative Energy i currently do not have. T.T  
> Sorry for that..., i hate it just as much as maybe some of you do.

Get in this damn bed… SPN FF

“I do not need to sleep.” Castiel stated calmly.  
“I am well enough.” He added.

“Yeah fine, but I am not.” Dean insisted/complained just a bit too loud, sounding angry, while giving one of his sarcastic eye-roles.  
It was difficult enough to ask for Castiel’s help - although offered - without the Angel wanting to reason, especially right now.

Still Castiel only frowned in confusion and tilted his head.  
“Are you hurt?” He wondered, not really finding anything physically wrong.

“No…damn it…” Dean sighed in annoyance and embarrassment, trying to keep silent.  
“You remember your offer?” He questioned, hoping to get this over with before he would blew it all together…

Serious and intensely watching the Human Castiel eventually nodded, although not sure which offer the Hunter was currently talking about.

“Ok good than just do as I say and get in here.” Dean actually commanded, already lifting the Cover, but turning away to look elsewhere.

Still slightly confused and irritated Castiel did walk a few steps closer, intending to follow Dean’s wish and climb in that rather small bed.  
“No…man...not…...” The Winchester groaned out.  
“What have we talked about the full dressing inside?” Dean frowned at the beige Coat and the dark blue suit and the again straightly sitting tie.

“It is unnecessary when being at the Bunker for a little while longer and/or in privacy with you or Sam….” The Angel repeated word by word the once given lecture in one of Dean’s less happy days and sober nights…

Dean nodded, at the same time gesturing for Cass to take off at least the first layer.  
Again the green eyed Hunter turned to the other side as Castiel started undressing his anyway just decorative Outfit.  
But knowing either Winchesters struggle with him being uncovered completely the Angel stopped midway to make sure he wasn’t making another mistake.

He still wasn’t sure what this was about but he didn’t mind either.  
Dean wanted something that didn’t harm any of them, making obedience an easy decision for the Celestial, but he wanted to make it right.

“How much do I have to take off?” Castiel questioned already stepping out of his Suit pants…

“OH FOR CHUCKS Sake, Cass just get in that damn bed… Dean just wants some comforter for the night!”

Sam suddenly complained/rumbled from the other side of the Room and the other old Motel bed where he had to listen, painfully, to just another of his brother’s ridiculous tries to have Cass close at night without having to think, name or talk about it…

But this one stupid conversation had been going on for 30min now and Sam finally wanted to go to sleep…, before he would have to listen to similar BS at the next stops, until they would finally be home again, and Sam - he had decided - return to his own respected room again.  
So he would not have to listen to this childish game until Dean would have finally figured it out.

End…


End file.
